Dyskusja użytkownika:Krętacz
Kapusta http://pl.sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Fanon_Wiki trzeba to zhejtować ZuzaForever! 20:32, lip 30, 2013 (UTC) Princess Knight Catue PannaBronioForever! 12:27, sie 21, 2013 (UTC) https://docs.google.com/document/d/1dHnRFf2m_hGw9L_p3W9MSESGs40l1K2tLwZb5rp3DaA/edit# No, do roboty. Podobno mocna makulaturka. Hiosh 22:59, sie 22, 2013 (UTC) Muge lamo przez ciebie mam bana na czat ;_; PannaBronioForever! 13:49, sie 23, 2013 (UTC) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/d/dc/Emoticon_walter.png ci w http://images.wikia.com/vxvn/pl/images/a/af/Jigglypuff.png ;_; PannaBronioForever! 13:56, sie 23, 2013 (UTC) Ból dupci? Akuumo 12:30, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) A tymczasem pisz hejt Grega. Ban zdąży minąć. Akuumo 12:31, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) Oj, ból dupci. Akuumo 12:41, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) No, kto by się spodziewał, że postanowisz mnie zhejtować po tym, jak cię zbanowałem za ciągłe obrażanie :c Akuumo 12:46, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) Jesteś żałosnym frajerem PannaBronioForever! 15:44, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) Bo nie myślałem że okażesz się taką zdradliwą ciotką, która tylko stara się na kogoś donieść tylko po to żeby się przypodobać innym (jak Terepała). Ale kiedy to ty dostajesz bana to "jak to? za co? przecież ja nic nie zrobiłem a ty masz ból dupy" <.< PannaBronioForever! 15:51, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) "Znasz mnie" - no ciebie to kurwa chyba nikt nie zna, jak ty zmieniasz strony kiedy ci się podoba PannaBronioForever! 16:00, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) Ja zmieniam strony? Ja nie zrobiłęm tego, by się tere przypodobać. TY SAM mnie 11 razy zbanowałeś, a zawsze to dla zabawy, więc masz za swoje, dziffko Muge 16:02, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) Oj, żebyś ty kiedyś przypadkiem "nie miał za swoje" >.> PannaBronioForever! 16:03, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) Idź ogól pachy ziomuś, kiedy ostatni raz dostałeś przeze mnie bana albo chociaż kicka? Poza tym, ty dostajesz bany za to że próbujesz być śmieszny na siłę i pierdolisz o piwnicy Akuumo kiedy on jest na czacie, a ja dostałem za to że podpierdoliłeś mnie Terepale, bo zrobiłem coś o co sam mnie poprosiłeś, a ja, żeby się zlitować nad taką biedną istotką jak ty się na to zgodziłem, oraz chociażby po to żeby dostać obiecany hejt, którego swoją drogą nie napisałeś <.< PannaBronioForever! 16:15, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) "Kilka razy dzięki mnie szybciej ci bana zdjęto" - a teraz nakablowałeś na mnie jak ostatni skurwysyn, i ty uważasz że nie zmieniasz stron? PannaBronioForever! 16:17, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) Ból dupy to ty będziesz miał jak cię kiedyś spotkam w ciemnej uliczce PannaBronioForever! 16:23, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) Idź pisać ten hejt lepiej PannaBronioForever! 16:28, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) Miałeś napisać dzisiaj lamo PannaBronioForever! 16:31, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) Lamą to jesteś ty, bo nie potrafisz zrobić niczego w terminie \( ._.)/ PannaBronioForever! 16:35, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) Oj Muge, cicho, zrób hejt, napisz FFa, cokolwiek! PannaBronioForever! 16:39, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) A hejtu jak nie było, tak nie ma... PannaBronioForever! 16:42, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) I właśnie takie zachowanie sprawia że lamisz, Muge... no ale cóż, skoro ci z tym dobrze... :c PannaBronioForever! 17:01, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) Lol serio Muge? Zamiast mi odpisywać przeznaczyłbyś ten czas na napisanie hejtu i już miałbyś mnie z głowy może \( ._.)/ PannaBronioForever! 17:08, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) Ale co ma mój rzekony "ból dupy" do hejtu? \(._. )/ PannaBronioForever! 17:19, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha XD Nic mi nie rośnie (lol ._.), po prostu przez te trzy dni bez czatu będzie mi się trochę nudzić, więc miło by było gdyby znalazł się jakiś hejt do poczytania... PannaBronioForever! 17:29, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) Koniec dyskusji. Bo obaj dostaniecie Akuumo 17:31, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) Nie mam dywanu --DEAL WITH IT! 10:34, sie 31, 2013 (UTC) Aha --DEAL WITH IT! 10:37, sie 31, 2013 (UTC) Nie, bro ;v. TheSpawn. Wymyśl albo znajdź sobie. Jesteś już dużym chłopcem, bro ;v. TheSpawn. Ale... ja nie pracuję dla ciebie. :I A jeśli chodzi o te wieczory, to to wszystko z mojej własnej woli, bro ;v. TheSpawn. I to jak ;v. TheSpawn. Oj chyba tak ;v. TheSpawn. Ale ja wiem ;v. I wiem co wczoraj robiłeś ;v. Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie. TheSpawn. Życie. TheSpawn. Ta słona z kwaśnym posmakiem? ;v TheSpawn. Hehe, nie :P --DEAL WITH IT! 20:00, sie 31, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3PZVpVZgUgY Cały odc "Ultimate Deadpool" po ang Kani--Nui 14:33, wrz 22, 2013 (UTC) uspokój dałna NegativeNumbuh86 18:41, wrz 22, 2013 (UTC) Five Finger Death Punch, The Pretty Reckless, Art Of Dying, Avenged Sevenfold, Disturbed, Hoobastank, Three Days Grace, Cervello --DEAL WITH IT! 18:42, paź 8, 2013 (UTC) Tena punk 10. wychodował z wierzy pierdolną Juzusa na okap punktry Igniak. Voxovan 13:31, gru 24, 2013 (UTC) Nabijacz Voxovan 16:58, sty 25, 2014 (UTC) Czat kaput co chwilę :/ NegativeNumbuh86 18:00, lut 22, 2014 (UTC) Kończysz? http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Po%C5%9Br%C3%B3d_cieni Nie mam serca, żeby to dawać do usunięcia. Wierzę w Ciebię ;_; Hiosh 22:33, mar 1, 2014 (UTC) Ja też wierzę, może coś dobrego z tego wyjdzie :v Kani--Nui 22:35, mar 1, 2014 (UTC) Skont wiesz, że nie jestem? :v Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 20:33, mar 3, 2014 (UTC) No to postaram się mu dorównać i być godnym :P Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 20:25, mar 4, 2014 (UTC) Coo, ja nie wyłączę? Trzymaj piwo xD Kani--Nui 20:09, mar 30, 2014 (UTC) przywołuję cię na czat hejterze, teraz NegativeNumbuh86 20:26, kwi 1, 2014 (UTC) A drugi? Akuumo 15:24, maj 7, 2014 (UTC)